A Harsh Winter
by Savannah Rivers
Summary: Miranda Lee is Shakira Rider's best friend. Alex Rider's daughter.She soons discovers that her past, present and future is involved with the MI6.Dangerous and deadly actions lead to decisions no 14 year old should make.
1. Chapter 1

A Harsh Winter

"Shakira Rider?" Mrs. Cobbler called. No one answered, as usual. She also missed a lot of school. Her family did have a history for missing school too. Her father, Alex Rider, missed a lot of school during his teenage years. Especially years 14 and up. He also attended Brookland, in Chelsea, England.

"Do you know where Shakira is, Miranda?" Miranda Lee looked up, startled. She caught off guard when Mrs. Cobbler asked. She knew where Shakira was, but she wasn't going to tell Mrs. Cobbler the truth.

"She's traveling in South Africa. Didn't I already tell you that, last week?" The class briefly laughed before Mrs. Cobbler's face lit red hot.

"Alright. Class, you can thank Miranda for giving you a two thousand word essay about Queen Elizabeth the First. From when her parents were together until her death." Mrs. Cobbler spat angrily. Everybody grumbled and sarcastically thanked Miranda for their homework. Also Mrs. Cobbler just finished calling role and was now going into the usage of adverbs. Miranda was still on Shakira's subject, though. Shakira and her father both worked for the MI6. Shakira and her father, Alex, were down in Pretoria, South Africa on a surveillance mission. They were trying to spy on the American Governor of California. MI6 suggested he was in contact with old KGB members, who fled to South Africa. She has been there since Monday of last week. And it was now approaching winter. And South Africa was known for its harsh winter.

"Detention, Miss Lee. Tomorrow."

"What? I wasn't doing anything!" Miranda shouted.

"You weren't paying attention after I called your name three times. And pretty loudly too."

"But—"

"Don't argue you with me. Ray, you and Miranda trade seats." Mrs. Cobbler turned around and started writing something about Queen Elizabeth the First. Miranda picked up her binder and notebook, with her arm-bag and trudged down to Ray Zone's seat.

Miranda muttered "Bitch" to herself.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Cobbler turned around.

Apparently not just her.

"Nothing, Mrs. Cobbler." Miranda sweetly grumbled.

"What did—"Mrs. Cobbler was cut off.

"I said nothing! You know the word 'Nothing'? Ever heard it?" The class didn't dare laugh out loud.

"Detention. Starting tomorrow and ending Friday of next week."

"Are you crazy?" Miranda spat. Mrs. Cobbler was getting on her nerves.

"Shut up and copy these notes down." Mrs. Cobbler slammed her ruler on top of Miranda's desk, scaring and startling Miranda.

"Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Miranda smirked. She would be grounded but for right now, it was so far worth it. She wasn't much for a trouble maker, except on occasions like this. Over stupid stuff, really. Miranda huffed and puffed before grabbing her pencil took down the notes. A class discussion was started and ended with a Philosophical Debate. Miranda didn't participate because she went ahead and started to do the essay, as were a few others, including Julisa Anderson, her cover girl.

She had gotten to her second page, before she felt her phone vibrate. She wasn't supposed to have her phone until the last bell rung for the students to go home, but she didn't care. She put her arm bag on her lap, to look like she was searching for something. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and flip it open:

NEW TXT MESSAGE

Shakira Rider

April 4, 2032 1:24pm

Shakira never texted her on missions unless it was an absolute emergency. Which she never did. Oh Crap, Miranda thought bitterly. She clicked okay and she could have threw up.

Meet me at the Royal and General Bank

On Liverpool Street in 20 minutes.

It's important, don't be late.

Miranda didn't reply, but Shakira knew Miranda had gotten it. Miranda would be there. Then Miranda texted Julisa:

Got to go.

Cover me.

Julisa felt her phone vibrate, looked at the text and nodded.

"Hey, that kid is trying to skip!" Julisa screamed. She pointed to the window and everybody got out of their seats to see what was going on. That's when Miranda took her chances. She grabbed her books and slammed them into her bag and ran for the door. Once out she took off running, leaving the school. She ran forward, never expecting what would happen next.

Shakira and Alex Rider were sitting in the lobby of the Royal and General Bank on Liverpool Street.

"You think she'll be here?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I know she will be here." Shakira said with no emotion in her voice. The MI6 did that to a girl. And sure enough, the fourteen year old, blonde hair and blue eyed girl walked in. Her long bleach blonde, almost silvery straight hair swinging around as she twirled her hair around, looking for her best friend. Once she found Shakira, she started to run. She ran right into Shakira's open arms. The girls were two best friends. Sisters. Shakira's brown, curly tawny hair color looked foreign against Miranda's silvery blonde hair. Shakira had inherited Alex's eyes and his and Sabina's hair color for hair.

"Hey, Mr. Rider." Miranda smiled and sat down on the couch between the two.

"Hello Miranda. Are you ready?" Alex asked.

"Ready? Ready to get something to eat, then yes." Miranda giggled.

"No. You're in this place for a reason."

"You're about to meet some people." Shakira pulled on Miranda's arm to get up and drug her to the elevator.

"Can I ask something?"

"You just did." Alex laughed. She was so bubbly; it made everyone around her giggle.

"Why are we meeting in a bank, then going some place else to meet 'People'? Anybody got a clue?" She was so silly. But then again, she can serious in a flash. She would be very dangerous to have her in the spy field. Miranda looked around, noticing the eye-scanner Alex just got done using.

"They probably have body scanners too. And finger print scanners."

"Well, this is an important place. It's not just a bank, Mandy." Shakira giggled.

"Get serious girls. We're here." Alex stepped out unto the floor first, followed by Miranda and Shakira. A man and a woman were standing at the elevator opener, apparently the people they were supposed to meet. The man had a head-full of Gray hair, with huge, bushy eyebrows. He had gray eyes and spectacles that looked like Harry Potter. His skin was a white clammy color, like he'd been sick recently. The woman had brown hair with delicate looking brown eyes that showed no mercy, or for that fact no emotion. She had gray streaks in her hair, but not as bad as the man.

"Please, come this way." The man spoke meanly.

Miranda followed the other four, being the caboose. They walked into a conference room that turned into a huge office. Three huge flat screens hung in the background, several computer monitors placed on the conference table with note pads and pens that looked as if it were a hundred years old. Raggedy looking. There were two chairs on one side of the desk and three on the other. They were expecting them.

"Hello Alex and Shakira. Hi, my name is Mr. Blunt and this is Mrs. Jones, Miranda. We are the head of the Special Operations for the MI6." Miranda couldn't believe what she had heard. She quickly closed her trap and thought of a question.

"Mr. Blunt, how come you know my name?" Miranda whispered.

"We research people before they enter any other floor of this building. Except of course, the first floor. The actual Royal and General Bank. We have asked you here for a very important issue that concerns you." Mrs. Jones chirped in.

"And if you do this, we will tell you more about your mother and father." Miranda's heart stopped pumping.

"What is it? What do you need?" Miranda was serious and a little disturbed.

"Your mother didn't commit suicide. And Matt is not your real brother," Mr. Blunt, bluntly said. "If you wish to know more you will do what we ask of you. And it's not dangerous." Mr. Blunt flat out lied. Miranda detected it but let it slide.

"Why would the MI6 be involved with my mother's death?" Miranda asked. A few seconds went by and Miranda put two and two together.

"She was an agent."

"A very good one at that. Listen, read these files and report to us tomorrow. We'll give you information that you want." Mrs. Jones flopped five thick filed unto Miranda's lap.

"Wait…What about my father?"

"If you do mission, we'll tell you. Until then, good-bye. Be here at five tomorrow evening." As if on cue, a he body builder/guard came through the door to escort everyone out. Once on the tech-elevator Miranda was quiet and thinking. _How come nobody told me she was an agent? What did she die from? What about my father? Wasn't he around? What about Matt? He's been my brother since forever. I'll talk to him when I get home_

"We'll take you home. Ask him if you can stay the night with Shakira. We'll talk more when we get back to our house. When Matt asks why you want to spend the night, just say: Berlin. He'll know what you mean." Alex said.

"I hope it isn't dangerous."

(A/N: Please review! I think this may turn out to be a great story. Please PM me or review my story. Have a great day! Athena )

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series!


	2. Matt and Miranda

A Harsh Winter Chapter 2

"Berlin." Miranda whispered.

Matt's green eyes lit up and he shook his hand, disturbing the brown hair that had gently settled unto his forehead.

"Alex?"

"Yes it is. Now is there a problem with me spending the night with them? I mean if that is okay, then I'll go, if not.." Miranda pouted. She usually got what she wanted in the end, if she kept her head in the fire long enough.

"Yes. Do I need to stay with you for you so called _interview_?"

"Nah, I think I'll be fine. I'll walk to her house instead." Miranda ran up the stairs, and entered her room. Her room was a light purple color, with her double bed in the corner. She had two windows facing the north and the south. In her closet there was a small window that faced the south. Her chocolate brown carpet complimented her walls and the trunk in front of her bed stood out like a sore thumb. It was her mother's trunk she used to have when she was a little kid. Her wardrobe was in a walk-in closet with a mirror on the door and a mirror near the window facing the north. Her mahogany bed frame, with the gloss and shine, stood out and brought out the canopy above her bed.

Miranda Lee was living the good life. Until she found out her mother was a spy. Then it all changed. As Miranda packed her things and items into the bag, something fell. Putting down her packed bag, she bent over and found out what it was. An old photo album. She sat down on the purple comforter and opened it. Tears formed in her eyes as the first picture. Her mother, holding little tiny Miranda Alexandra Lee. Miranda was a skin head, with bold blue eyes and in a church outfit. Amanda Lee was holding Miranda and in the other hand, held a certificate. Miranda squinted to read what it said:

_Certificate of Christening.__._

_Name:__ Miranda Alexandra Lee. _

_DOB: 6 -12 - 22_

_Mother: Amanda Lynn Lee_

_Father: Michael William Lee_

_Church: St. Teresa's Catholic Church_

_Priest: Miguel Panatela_

_Witness: Kenny Chase and Alex Rider _

_Time: 12:30 pm, Sunday, December 17, 2022_

_Day of certification: 12–17- 22_

Miranda was still for a moment and kept quietly. A silent tear drifted off her delicate porcelain like face and hit the page protector. She turned the page and froze. There, a picture, of her mother and a man she recognized. Both of the people held two babies, one had one and the other. She recognized the woman and the baby as her and her mother. The man and the other baby, she couldn't believe. It was Alex and baby Shakira Ann Rider also in a church outfit. Miranda was just too shocked to cry. She had to be tough; she was going to do something she never thought she would ever do. She slammed the book shut and stuffed it on the side of her clothes.

"Miranda!" Matt screamed. Argh, she though bitterly. Quickly running down the stairs, she grabbed her cell phone.

"Miranda, here take this. It's your medication." Matt smiled and let a tear fall, as she was taking a big step in her life. She was becoming her mother, which was a good thing because she wanted to serve her country when she came of age. Now she was getting n early chance. She would see the horrors and terror of war and war on the home front. She is a tough girl, Matt Lee thought sweetly.

"Hey, Matt?"

"What is your real name?"

"I can't tell you until you sign the Official Secret Act."

"Good bye." And with that Miranda opened the French white door and walked out.

Alex Rider was a friend of Amanda Lee before her death a month after Miranda's christening. She had died in Alex's arms.

"Where is she?" Shakira paced across the room. Alex commanded she sit down before she had a stroke. Once again, after ten minutes, somebody knocked on the door. Shakira was already at the door when Alex thought about getting up. Shakira swung the door open and found Miranda sopping wet. Her hair was black from the rain and her clothes soaked.

"Are going to let me come in?" Miranda kidded. Shakira smiled and moved out of the way.

"You're shivering, Miranda. What'd you do? Miranda, did you walk?"

"Maybe…Yes I did. No big deal. Stop worrying. I'm fine. I just need to get dry and warm." Miranda laughed.

"Shakira, take her up stairs. Then when you are ready come down stairs. We're going to be in there a long, long, long time." Alex went into his room and shut the door. Shakira and Miranda, both acknowledging the spy and curiosity, gently put their ears on the door. They heard a click of something metallic and then a draft. After that, the sounds were drowned out by bathwater running and Papa Roach playing in the speakers in his room.

"_Cut my life into pieces, this is my Last Resort! Suffocation, __no breathing…." _Was all Miranda and Shakira heard and they both figured he was relaxing. Well Shakira thought so. Miranda on the other hand, didn't think so. Who listen's to Last Resort when relaxing? Sure, some people listen to it for relaxation, but she didn't take Alex for that. He could because he lived a hard core life style.

Miranda took a shower and got dried and warm before migrating down stairs for the meeting. She was nervous, excited and argumentative at the same time. She wanted to answers; her heart had been yearning to be answered for so long. When she was younger, she had wished her mother would open the door and sweep Miranda off her little feet, liker it was effortlessly. She yearned to actually meet her mother and have long discussions from her. In spite of all this, Miranda had never met her father. Matt had told her, Michael Lee was her father and that he left Amanda when she had lost her first child. Michael's child and that they had break up sex and that was how Miranda was here. Miranda didn't like that idea at all.

"Ready?" Alex smiled.

"Yes sir," Miranda mumbled. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Your about to be exposed to a world you never knew."


	3. Amanda and Alex's 1st meeting

A.H.W Chapter 3

"Sit down, Mandy. Share, get me my notebook." Alex took a seat in the living room and Miranda soon followed with Shakira.

"Miranda what I'm about to tell you in classified. You cannot, no matter how painful it is, you can never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Amanda Lynn Johnson-Lee was assigned to be my partner on three missions. The first one is the one I'm going to tell you about first. I first met Amanda when she was graduating from boot camp. I was there watching my friend graduate. I noticed how she looked free willed even with her back straight, face straight and arms down by her-side, in her uniform. The dark camouflage green I have to say was really her style. There was a party afterward where I got to meet her at the refreshment table. She told me her name….and you know how she said it? She said it like…

"I'll tell you my name, if you tell me why your hand is so close to my hand, holding the punch dipper. Nah, I'm just joshing you. I'm Lance Corporal Johnson. Amanda Johnson." She dipped her hand out and Alex shook it.

"Nice…very firm hand shake I say." Alex took the tongs and clacked them together before getting a biscuit.

"Who are you?"

"That's classified."

"If classified is what you want then classified is what you'll get." Amanda smiled.

Alan Blunt made his way to the refreshment table, squeezing and twisting between people to get by.

"The weather is nice, isn't it?" Blunt spoke.

"So I see. Lance Corporal Johnson. And you are…?" Amanda pried.

"Blunt. Alan Blunt. Pleased to meet you. I see you have already met Mr. Rider."

"Oh, so that's his name. He was giving me a rough time about the name part," Amanda murmured.

"Well, I must be going. You two enjoy," Mr. Blunt began to turn but grabbed Amanda's arm, shocking her. "Tomorrow at 12 at the Royal and General Bank on Liverpool Street. Please don't ruin your first impressions with Mr. Rider." Blunt let go and stalked off. Amanda stared back at him but Alex quickly stirred up conversation.

"What is your story? For enlisting I mean."

"I have always felt a special feeling of loyalty for the United Kingdom, and when a friend of mine told me she was going to enlist she asked me to enlist too. So I said yes and here we are. She is over there. I'll go get her." Amanda made one step before being stopped by Alex.

"Don't worry about it. I'll meet her another time. Where are you from?" Alex was very intrigued by the young lady.

"Manchester, England. Yourself?"

"Native to Chelsea, London. I do not mean to be rude but how old are you?"

"Ah…I'll be turning 18 tomorrow night. I do not mean to be rude but how old are you?" Amanda was teased.

"I'll be 21 soon."

"You're not far-fetched are you?" Amanda asked, using irony.

"To tell you the truth, I'm very intrigued by you. You seem to have a lot of free will, no matter how hard the physical and mental training the service puts you through." Amanda blushed so hard Alex thought roses would start protruding through her face. Amanda studied Alex hard with a stare as he turned and looked into the crowd.

"Are your parents here?" Alex stirred conversation. He didn't want her asking questions in uncharted waters.

"No. My father was in the service and died in a fighter plane. My mother died when I first enlisted of Breast cancer." Amanda looked down in her drink as if to find an answer to her mind and the questions streaming through it.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If it gives you any consolation, my folks were killed—"

"No. I know I will be facing death and it being a lost puppy following me, please, don't bother bringing it up. Hearing about mine was troubling enough." Amanda didn't cry but coughed to cover it up.

"Do you know any foreign languages?" Alex perked. Amanda laughed and looked up, shaking her head in amazement.

"Four other than English; French, German, Spanish and Russian. Not quite so fluent in Arabic yet. I'm going to get there soon." Amanda seemed to pick up and then her and Alex went on and sat with Lance Corporal Kenny Chase and his best friend, another Lance Corporal Tom Harris. All three knew each other and enjoyed the whole night together, laughing and joking around. After Alex's friend Tom left and Kenny Ann retreated to her room, leaving only Alex and Amanda. Colonel MacEntire was rushing everyone off the premises so his soldier graduates could get some sleep for the picture for the paper could come out.

"Looks like Colonel awoke. It was nice talking to you, Mr. Rider." Amanda giggled and stood up. Alex followed pursuit and looked down on her.

"5'11?"

"Maybe….6'4" 

"Correct. Well I must be going. Nice meeting you Corporal Johnson." Alex dipped his head in respect and walked. But before exiting the building her called "Don't be late for Mr. Blunts meeting tomorrow. Royal and G—"

"General Bank at 12. I know, thank you for reminding me. Good night." Amanda said. She picked up her hat and watched Alex leave. Once he left, she walked over to Colonel MacEntire and stood at salute. 

"Permission to speak, sir."

"Granted. What do you want Lance Corporal?" Colonel huffed.

"Permission to leave camp at noon tomorrow." Amanda declared. Colonel turned around and looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What's the circumstance?" Colonel demanded.

"Alan Blunt, sir. He has requested me to meet him at the Royal and General Bank tomorrow at noon, sir." Amanda emphasized.

"Oh, Mr. Blunt. He must think you have special tricks. I suppose you could. But Johnson, you be very careful. He's going to ask you a bunch of questions and you better answer them truthfully. Now, you are dismissed."

"Sir, thank you, sir." Amanda saluted one more time before turning around.

"Johnson, tell Lance Corporal Chase to be in here by noon then. I have to speak with her."

"Yes sir."

"Get to bed, its 2:30 am."

"Yes sir." Amanda finally loosened the grip around her by the Colonel's power. He was such a drag, not even his superiors wanted him to talk him. As she arrived at her station, she sighed and shut the door. She put her hat down and took a shower. She brushed her teeth and flossed while watching Kenny talk in her sleep.

"No thank you…" Kenny murmured. It was funny watching Kenny sleep at times. Other than that nobody wanted to hear her sleep. After finishing her teeth, she picked up her hair brush. She gave this to her mother on her birthday, 6 months before her death. The brush was made of ceramic with an engraved message on the back.

"_Follow your dreams, babe. You're going to make it through the rough times. Love, your Mandy May." _

Amanda looked at the light lavender color and almost started crying. She pulled herself together, not wanting to wake Kenny. She pulled her cropped slivery blonde hair back and started brushing it. After a few strokes, she couldn't help it. She let a few tears slip from her grayish/blue eyes. Kenny didn't wake up, but it felt like eternity by the time she got in bed.

When she got in bed she tried to quit thinking about her mother and counted sheep until she fell asleep. In her dreams, it played Alex and her first meeting. His blonde strands hanging on his smooth white skin. His brown/ amber looking eyes were piercing her soul with penetration powers that were unknown to her. His smile was not like farmers chewing on tobacco smile, it looked like a supermodels' smile. His height completely astounded her as he stood up and went past her eyes. Most of the guys were taller than her and him, but he never stopped looking into her eyes. She smiled in her dreams as she fell into a hard sleep.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series!

Author's note: If you like the story or have a few ideas about it, please review or PM me! Have a great evening, Athena )


	4. Trouble Already brewing?

H.W 4

"Amanda. Mandy. Wake up. You're going to miss your meeting. It's seven o'clock!" Amanda jolted up, acting like a ninja on steroids.

"What time is it Kenny Ann?" Amanda groaned.

"The Colonel's trumpet is bound to go off any minute. Now move your ass!" Amanda then realized she had an appointment with Mr. Blunt today.

"Oh bloody hell." Amanda and Kenny Ann were silent and got ready and had a little free time before the trumpet went off and the girls stood outside the tent.

"Lance Corporal Johnson and Land Corporal Chase, meet me in my office in an hour!"

"Sir yes sir!" They both replied.

After doing some drills the girls visited Colonel MacEntire.

"Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones have requested to see you Lance Corporal Johnson. Why is that?" Colonel MacEntire said.

"Permission to speak sir!" Amanda said.

"Granted."

"Sir, I honestly do not know." Amanda said.

"And you Lance Corporal Chase. I have to have a meeting with you right before the media shows up."

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" Kenny Ann said.

"Johnson, go wait in your tent until 11. Then you and Chase can come and discuss some things we need to clear up. Dismissed."

The girls saluted the colonel and walked out.

"Was that a reminder or something?" Kenny Ann asked.

"No idea. I guess I'll see you at 11. Now, go run your drills."

"Ha, funny Mandy May." Kenny Ann jogged off and Amanda walked back to her tent. When she got in there she found an unlikely guest. Somebody with a camera was taking pictures in her tent.

"Excuse me? Who are you and what are you doing?" The photographer looked up and smiled.

"Oh, sorry for my incompetence. I'm John Wolfe. Are you Lance Corporal Kenny-Ann Chase?"

"No, sir, she's my roommate. I'm Lance Corporal—"

"Amanda Johnson. I already know." _What the hell?_

" What are you doing?" Amanda asked.

"Taking picture of your tent." Mr. Wolfe said.

" Why?" Amanda said with an attitude now.

"I'm not supposed to say."

"If you're not then I will. Get out." Amanda said.

"Wait one second…"  
"I said GET OUT!" Amanda screamed. Mr. Wolfe turned around and said "Honey, I'm here under Colonel MacEntire's orders. Can't you can't make me leave." He smart mouthed.

"Okay…Listen here, Smart Ass, tell me why you are here taking pictures of a LADIES tent or get the hell out of here. And I mean now, dammit."

Way to go Amanda.

"Yes ma'am. Just give me a call when you're ready to talk about your friend's drug problem." Mr. Wolfe walked by her and gave her a card. Amanda grabbed his arm before he could farther.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you ready to talk?" Mr. Wolfe smart mouthed.

"Talk about what?"

"Oops, time to go. Call me." He shuffled passed Amanda and left the tent.

"John C. Wolfe of the Guardian paper. Great, a damn reported snooping around in our tent. Dammit, Kenny Ann." Amanda whispered to herself. She adjusted her belt and put the card into her pocket to look at later. She looked at her watch and it was a quarter to 11.

"Well I better head out." Amanda said to herself. Her head was reeling with what Mr. Wolfe said. It was also streaming with questions. Plus, the meeting she had today with Mr. Blunt.

"Colonel MacEntire? Permission to enter?"

"Granted."

"Sir, you told me to come to you before I went to my meeting with Mr. Blunt." Amanda said cautiously.

"Yes. A Mr. Wolfe came and seen me late last night while we were at the promotion/graduation. He told me something disturbing about Lance Corporal Chase. Have you noticed any behavior change in her?"

"No sir, I'm afraid not."

"Are you lying to me, Johnson?"

"No sir. Why would you think I'm lying about her behavior? What's this bad news? Or disturbing news?" Amanda drew in. Hey, if the hand that's feeding you gives you good food, you keep eating it.

"Wolfe said she is taking pills." I gasped dramatically on purpose.

"Wolfe said he got it from an inside source. A friend who is very close to her. So that is why I sent him to you and her tent. I knew you and her and the bestest of friends."

"Sir, I have no idea about this." I said. I avoided eye-contact because his gaze was stone cold.

"Hurry up and go to your meeting. We'll talk when you get back. Dismissed." I stood up at attention and saluted him.

I walked urgently out of his office. I had to talk to Kenny-Ann before she got too far.

"Staff Sargent Washington. Is Lance Corporal Chase in your squad right now?" I said urgently.

"Yes. What is the measure?"

"A talk with me, sir." He trusted me so he granted me five minutes with Kenny-Ann. We got under a private tree nearby and talked.

"Kenny-Ann, is there anything you would like to say to me?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, I just went into MacEntire's office and he's bloody hell mad! He's asking me if you're popping pills. Well, are you?" Kenny-Ann was too silent for too long.

"Dammit, Kenny-Ann. I have to go we'll discuss this when I get back." I took her back to Staff Sargent quietly so she could practice her drills.

"Thank you Staff Sargent. Much appreciated."

"Yes ma'am. Good luck with Mr. Blunt." I nodded, saluted, and left. It took me seven minutes to get to Liverpool Street and another five to get to the Royal and General Bank.

"How can I help you?" A secretary said. I knew there was an actual bank below but I had no idea it was so well established. Well, I guess you have to be when the MI6 is at stake right?

"She's with me."

"Oh hey," I knew I better not say his name.

"Just follow me."

He led me to the elevators, tapped the 2nd level button and got on with me following.

"State your name and business." The elevators speakers came on.

"Alex Rider. Meeting with Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones. Now you say something."

"Lance—"

"Just your name." _Oh._

"Amanda Johnson. Meeting with Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones?"

"Permission granted. Please come again." I looked at Alex strangely and all he did was shrug. Great.

"You okay over there?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm just curious about what he wants to discuss with me."

"Well, I work for Mr. Blunt so just figure it out." Alex smiled a toothy grin. I gave him a sarcastic smile and then the elevator came to a halt.

"Here we go. When you get to his door, put you pointer finger on the lock above. It says you were here if anything were to go wrong."

"Thanks for the tip." I smiled and followed him.

He touched the lock above the door knob and I did the same and quietly walked in.

"So as I was saying—" Mrs. Jones said then looked up. "We'll talk later. Miss Johnson, how glad we are to see you." I smiled a toothy smile.

"You must be Mrs. Jones. Glad to meet you finally. Mr. Blunt." I nodded my head and he the same.

Mr. Blunt stood up and went to his office window. His office bleak and gray, almost like his hair and definitively like his eyes. This guy enjoyed the boring business of the MI6 somewhat.

"Amanda, do you know why you're here this afternoon?" Mr. Blunt asked.

"No sir."

"Would you like to find out?"

"Deeply appreciated sir."

"Fill out that form Mrs. Jones is handing to you." Mrs. Jones slid a paper across the desk in front of me. I was sitting down next to Alex who didn't say a word. I read the paper and it was going to be a signed form of secrecy.

"Now that we are all done and clear we must talk. You are here because you were chosen by Mr. Rider over there, to complete a mission."

I shifted nervously in my chair. They didn't notice but I knew they had to have too.

"What mission sir?" I asked, gazing up at a still back turned man.

Mrs. Jones peeped in. "Rico Vargas, a Colombian drug dealer, one of the most powerful drug dealers in the world, is under suspicion of three kidnappings; one of them is one of our own."

"Here is a work file. Be at Heathrow International Airport at 5 o'clock tomorrow evening. You are assigned a partner." Mrs. Jones chimed in.

"Who is that?" Everyone's eyes drifted over there towards Alex who was smirking like a fox. He shifted to where he was sitting properly and looked at Amanda with grin.

"Nice to meet you…partner." He thrust his hand out and cautioned my hand to shake his hand. His honey blonde hair was now tousled and his expression made him seem laid back. Though being a spy, he could never be relaxed.

"Read this file and you'll know everything. Now, do you have any questions?" Mr. Blunt asked her. He sat back down and stared blankly into my eyes. His dull eye color made me bored. Honestly.

"Yes sir…Why me sir? What did I do to get an honor like this?" I asked. I was trying to find a reason of why they had picked me. I mean I haven't done anything extraordinary. At least I don't think so.

"When you get back, if you get back at all, we'll tell you." Mrs. Jones spouted. _Okay then, _I thought.

"Johnson leave." I sighed heavily and stood up. I walked up and walked up. Alex remained in there and my mind was still reeling. _Me a spy? Why me? I mean, there's a lot more people more qualified for this work then I?_ I pressed the button and finger combed my hair edges. I stood there waiting for the elevator so I decided to straighten my ribbons on my shirt. My poor oxford shoes had a thin layer of dirt on them so I bent over to wipe them. Bad thing about having a uniform, you have to keep it spick and span. While I had bent over Alex came out of the office where I had I been in the previous moments. Little did I know he was trying to scare the crap out of me?

"Hey." Holy Crap! I stood up abruptly and bonked my head on the door handle to the stairs.

"Thank you Alex." I said. I was laughing at my stupidity on the outside but actually scolding myself on the inside. I was supposed to be a spy but I had let my guard down. Idiot.

"Nice one." He laughed.

"Haha, so funny, huh?" I retorted.

"Yeah, I'm having dinner at the French Bistro up the street if you want to join."

"Yeah, sure what time? Because, I have to read the file too. Plus…" I drifted off because he didn't have to know about Kenny-Ann. Or has a need to know either.

"Well, after dinner we can head to my place and discuss the files. Only if you want?" Alex said. It almost sounded like he was asking her out but we had to keep it professional.

"Yeah, I'll check in with MacEntire before. I have to report back some time." I said. The elevator finally dinged up and we climbed in.

"Yeah, or I could ask him as a favor for the MI6."

"Much appreciated."

"You're welcome, so Amanda…May I call you Mandy May?"

"Okay…I guess. I don't see the hurt in it." I smiled. This is too awkward!

"Alex, what made you do this?" I asked. It was one of the questions that I was thinking of.

"Do what? This career? I've been doing this since I was 14 years old. I was forced to do so. My dad and uncle had been spies and when my uncle Ian died, I had to finish his mission for him. Ever since that, I've been doing this. And I did it for free up and 'til I turned 18. Then I was granted a pay roll."

"You never grew up with a proper childhood then. I bet it was horrible." I said, feeling sympathy for him.

"Yeah, but I met this girl on my third mission." He smiled a delightful smile.

"Her name is Sabina Pleasure. She's my fiancée now, but when I turned 18 we finally started dating, properly. She's two years older than I."

"What she look like?"

"Long dark brown hair, almost black. The prettiest brown eyes I ever seen. The prettiest skin I ever saw. The most luscious pink lips."

"She sounds remarkable." I said. He was describing a goddess in his eyes. And it's cool to ask someone about their friend or lover and ask them to describe them. I loved how they describe them. The most precious thing in the world. I admired that trait.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Or a fiancé?"

"Yeah, his name is Michael. Michael Lee."

"Describe him."

"Oh okay. Ebony black hair, which is always messy looking. The greenest eyes you ever seen, almost like emeralds. Very muscular but not scary muscular. Broad shoulders, very tall. Smart. He's now a defense attorney in London. That's where he lives."

"How long have you two been together?" He asked. _Okay…?_

"I've been with him since I was 16. I'm about to turn 18 tonight, he was 20 when I met him…He's now 22."

"Wow, he was quite older than you." Alex said. I know I was naïve but he was doing something with his life.

"I know. I mean I haven't BEEN with him yet. We're just dating. Taking it slow. And what about Sabina? She was older than you but I know you and her were together before your 18th birthday."

"Mind reader?"

"Common sense." I said tapping my head.

"To be honest. This is the longest elevator ride I've ever taken."

"Ditto." We both went to laughing.

DING!

"Oh thank God!" I cheered. He laughed a couple more chuckles before we got out.

"Dinner. 5 p.m. at the French Bistro on the corner of—"

"Liverpool Street and Main Street. I know. I still need to be in uniform, so I'll stick out like a sore thumb." I smiled.

"Hey I'll go back with you on the base so I can let Colonel MacEntire you're going out about 4."

"Why four? I was figuring around 4:30?"

"You have to get ready, don't you?"

"I have to wear my uniform."

"Not when I talk to him."

"I don't think I cannot wear my uniform. That would against Royal Regulations." I said. I knew for a fact that Colonel MacEntire would not let me walk off this base, not in my uniform.

"Go ahead and try." We walked silently until we got to the base I signed back in and he got a visitor's pass.

"I haven't been in here for a while." He murmured to himself.

We continued to walk quietly until we got to Colonel's office. He knocked three times and requested permission to enter. I had to stay outside. Alex spent an hour and a half in there.

"I'm wondering what they're doing? Surely, the debate couldn't go on this long could it?" I said aloud.

Alex finally opened the door and allowed me access. I was allowed to sit down and Alex took the seat next to me.

"Johnson, are you going to discuss MI6 issues with Mr. Rider here at five this evening?"

"Yes sir."

"Mr. Rider has asked me if you could wear something "date wise" to this meeting. Do you object?" I was going to turn my head towards him but then I thought that was a bad idea. 

"No objection."

"You have permission to leave base. You will be escorted by Mr. Rider and Staff Sargent Washington. You are be entering the compound around 10 o'clock. That's it."

"Yes sir." I smiled a toothy grin.

"You leave at 4 o'clock. An hour early because you women take forever to get ready. Dismissed." I stood, saluted and left with Alex right on my heels.

"You are a gorgeous woman so I expect you to look beautiful. No exceptions."

"Got it. You won't be disappointed." I laughed. He went back into Colonel MacEntire's office and I head to my tent. When I got back to my tent, Kenny-Ann was in there packing her things.

"Kenny-Ann, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing up what else does it look like I'm doing." I walked over to her and took her hand and made her sit down.

"Now what is going on?"

A/N: I'm sorry it took this long to write! My apologies! Cliff hangers you gotta love 'em! Like it? Please leave a review! Yes it's the blue line with an orange-ish tint word bubble. Thanks and have a great day!-Savvy


	5. A Night on the Town

H.W. chapter 5

"Kenny-Ann, why are you packing?"

"A man named John Wolfe from the—"

"The Guardian Newspaper, yeah what did he want? You need to tell me what is going on."

"Well shut up and I'll tell you!" Kenny-Ann took a breath and didn't stop packing.

"John Wolfe went up to Colonel MacEntire about a week ago I believe. Told him that he suspected drugs were being used here on the base. MacEntire didn't think so because a news reporter was telling him so. John Wolfe went away for a couple of days and didn't return until today. That's when he came up to MacEntire with this voice clip of me and my dealer supposedly."

"Colonel called me in there; I think before or after you and asked me if I had noticed any suspicious behavior of you. I told him no and then he told me Wolfe told him that they suspect you of taking drugs. Kenny-Ann, you need to tell me at this moment whether you are or not. Because if you don't I can't help you." Kenny-Ann stopped packing and took a seat next to Amanda.

"I did. I'm not now though. I've been clean since the sixth week of boot camp. My squad leader was getting weird because he said my eyes were more blood shot than normal. I told him he was crazy, you know in a tact way, but I don't think he believed me."

"Kenny-Ann earlier when you were doing drills I was fixing to get ready to meet with Colonel when John Wolfe was in here taking pictures of our tent. Now, did he find anything? Anything at all?"

"I got rid of my secret stash."

"Did you have a secret secret stash?" Amanda asked. If she was going to help Kenny-Ann she would need every little piece of evidence against her.

"I…I can't remember. Oh, wait." Kenny-Ann jumped up and ran towards my bunk. After rummaging around near the foot of the bed, she came up empty handed.

"It was here."

"Did you have the pills in a baggie at the foot of my bed?"

"Yes, because nobody would suspect you giving them no right to look over here." Kenny-Ann ran her fingers through her hair.

"How long was Wolfe in the tent before you got here?" Kenny-Ann continued to search near Amanda's bed.

"I don't know. I came in here he was already in the tent. We spoke about five minutes before I told him to get out of here. Then I think he ran to MacEntire. Kenny-Ann are you sure you didn't put them elsewhere?"

"I am 100% sure they were right there. I don't remember putting them anywhere else! Oh my God, Mandy May."

"Okay, calm down. We have to figure out a plan. How did you get rid of the secret stash?"

"I took them on an obstacle course in the woods. I buried them when I told my unit I had to use the head in the bush. I have the coordinates of my obstacle course. And I know the landmark where I buried them at."

"Alright, at midnight tonight we have go out there and get it."

"But, the base will be on lockdown. How are we going to get out?"

"We have to sneak out. With the unit that is going to out there tonight. Do you know what unit is going out there tonight?" Kenny-Ann shook her head.

"Wait, I think it is the Boston Unit going out tonight. We have to sneak in with them," Amanda said calmly. "Where are those coordinates you have?" Kenny-Ann jumped up and ran to her bunk. She dug into her pillow and drug out a piece of paper with a 6 digit coordinate.

"Alright. Since all the units have to make the same path as the others, we will be joined by their squad and we'll sneak off and get the stuff. Then we'll hurry on back to the squad and finish up whatever. That sound like a plan?" Kenny-Ann nodded. Amanda's attention was going to be focused on getting those drugs rather than her case. Kenny-Ann looked up to say thank you to Amanda then she noticed the file sitting on her bunk.

"What is this file? It says classified," Kenny-Ann looked at Amanda in a crazy way. "Amanda, are you—"

"No, I'm not." Amanda went over to her trunk and pulled out a curler kit.

"Why do you have this file? Is there something you are not telling me?"

"I will tell you everything when the time comes. I've been asked not to say a word so I can't tell you anything. At least not yet." Amanda dropped the curler on the trunk top, where her hair brush and heat protector were at.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going out for dinner with somebody."

"That Rider guy? Bloody hell Mandy May why?" Kenny-Ann plugged in the curler kit.

"I have some business to discuss with him over dinner. He asked me too."

"Does this have something to do with the file?"

"I will tell you everything once the dust dies down. Now would you help me do my hair?" The women smiled and hugged briefly and before they knew it, it was 2 o'clock.

"We still have to get you dressed and make up. Your hair looks amazing!"

"Well let's go then!" It was 4:30 before they finished up. Sergeant Washington was already banging on the door or hitting the slit to the tent.

"Let's go, Johnson!" The women heard Washington tell Alex that women always take to long to get dress.

"Doesn't take them too long to get undressed though." The women heard him say that very arrogantly.

"What a pig." Amanda said. He was going to be a pain in the butt, but as long as he had her back she had his. Amanda got her dress and shoes on.

"Alright go have fun. Come back in one piece! And I better not smell male cologne when you come back!" The women hugged and Amanda walked outside the tent. Even Sergeant Washington's jaw dropped.

"Well, Johnson, you look beautiful with and without your uniform. Mostly with your uniform."

"Haha, thanks Sergeant for escorting me out." Alex still didn't say a word to her but he was dressed up in a very nice suit. Very expensive too and she could smell his cologne. Not to heavy but not too light either.

"Mr. Rider? Hello?" Amanda waved a hand in front of Alex and he popped up out of his trance.

"You look absolutely beautifully stunning."

"Thank you."

Amanda's hair was place in a upward motion with medium tight blonde curls. She had diamond looking studded bobby pins which made it dangle. Her make up with dramatic but not drag queen. And she had a crimson red dress that was loose on her but fitted her figure well. It was a one shoulder strapped dress and it had a red satin belt underneath her breasts and is tied into the back. The dress was a little above the knees and her heels were only 2 inches off the ground.

"I think I had to report in to the Colonel before I left." Amanda said.

"I can tell him once I return back to base." Washington said. The three of them walked a five minute walk to the end of the compound. A black SUV was waiting for them there. Alex opened the passenger for Amanda and once she got in Rider took Washington aside.

"I don't know how long we'll take getting back."

"Well you have until 2200 hours. Make it count." Alex didn't look too pleased but joined Amanda in the drivers' seat. They drove off and Washington was watching them intently.

"I'm glad you brought the file. I forgot mine." He said.

"I always try to be prepared." Amanda stared outside the window until they got to their destination. Valet parked for them and by 1800 house they were served. Amanda ordered a Salisbury steak medium done. Alex ordered a Shrimp Scampi.

"Enjoying the steak?"

"Definitely."

"So are we headed to my place to discuss the stuff?"

"Um, I mean since we are in a private isolated area from anyone else, can't we discuss it here? I'm not objecting to go to your place but still."

"Alright. We are engaged as Mr. Tyler Howard and Miss Emily White. We are going to visit Cali, Colombia for vacation technically. We are actually going down there to buy drugs for back home."

"How long have we've been together? Remember I turn—"

"24. I am 29."

"How long have we been together?"

"Since you turned 21. We've been together for three years and loving every minute of it." Alex smirked.

"Alright. Why are we going to Cali?"

"On vacation. To see the beautiful city of Cali."

"So, darling, when do we fly out?"

"Tomorrow at 1500 hours. Heathrow airport. I already talked to your boss about it and said it was fine."

"Really? That's great!" Amanda was really trying to play this part off right. Even before she left she had to practice.

"Yeah, it's going to be good." Alex smiled and sipped his wine.

"Did I mention earlier how gorgeous you look this evening?"

"Once or twice. Your suit looks great on you too. Nice shoulders by the way." For the rest of the evening they discussed what was going to go down. The next time they could talk about anything would be on the way to the airport tomorrow at 5.

"Hey, honey, I got to take you to this new place. It's an art exhibit." Alex winked, paid the bill, and jumped in the car. After picking up Amanda at the opening of the restaurant, they drove all the way to this abandoned warehouse. The walls were so rotten they were practically falling apart.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just got to pick up a few things." They walked inside and found a fat man as round as an ox was standing by a fire and had something metal near him.

"Smithers, how good to see you again!" The fat man named Smithers jumped up and gave Alex a hug.

"It's good to see you again. As always," Then he caught sight of Amanda. "And who is this exotic beauty?" Smithers quit touching Alex and walked up to Amanda. He grabbed Amanda's hand and kissed oh so slowly.

"You are a very beautiful woman . . . what is your name?"

"Lance—"

"Amanda Johnson. You don't have to say your entire name you know." Alex glowered.

"Well nice to meet you Miss Johnson. Tell me what are you here for?"

"Alex brought me here. He said he needed to pick up some things." Amanda smiled.

"Well, I'm certainly glad he brought you over." He smiled a genuine smile. It was warm and comforting.

"Well, since I knew that you and that exotic beauty over there were coming, I have some stuff for both him and her." Smithers then walked over to where he was sitting and there was a silver brief case. He propped it up on the table next to him and opened with a combination. In there were many things. One thing Amanda recognized was the lipstick tube, pen, and the calculator. Smithers picks up the pen first. Alex and Amanda are standing directly behind him to get a good look.

"This right here appears to be a pen, but looks can be deceiving. If you click it four times an arrow pops out of the top of the pen and you can aim it, fire, and then climb to your destination." Smithers handed that one to Alex. He then picked up the lipstick tube.

"This here is acid. If you need to go through any metal and you can't use a door, just apply a little, when I say little bit, I mean a little bit. Even the slightest touch of human contact with this will give you third degree burns. Be especially careful. He handed the lipstick to Amanda. Then picked up one last thing.

"This right here is real money. You will have a lot of it. Alex of course you know the accounts for the MI6 and so this is for cash in your wallet and you in your purse. It has a tracking device located in the bill. If you are lost then just tear off the number in the top right hand corner bill facing up. If you tear that off, we will know where to find you and when to come get you. I'm afraid that is all I have. Alex will have most of his stuff he has collected from me over the years. So, all I have left for you is a good bye and I hope to see you again dearie." He once again kissed Amanda's hand and walked passed where he was sitting and walked straight into the back room. He didn't bother to come back either.

"So, you ready to go?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, Smithers is nice. I like him."

"He only likes you because your pretty."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Mr. Rider."

"Don't you mean Mr. Howard?"

"Come on, let's go. What time is it?" Alex glanced down at his Rolex.

"It's 2130 hours now. Let's get you back to the base." On the ride back to the base Alex called Washington to let him know I was on my way back.

"Alex, does Colonel know that I'll be gone? I mean I am a squad leader."

"Yes he does. He understands that you'll be away quite some time."

"Can you pinpoint when we'll be back home?"

"That is one thing you have to learn, honey, is that you have to learn patience. This thing could end tomorrow or it can end a year from now. I don't know. But, I think you will get by with your basic training. You know how to do your training and such pretty good. That is actually why I came over to you. I knew once I saw you on the roster before graduation you were the one for this mission. Beautiful, smart, and talented."

"You sure have showered me in compliments tonight." Amanda smirked. Then she went back to staring in the window. Her smirk then turned into a drag. Midnight was going to be very hard to reach with a unit. She would have to try anyway.

"Okay, we're here. I'll see you tomorrow at 1700 hours at Heathrow airport. It's in the file what flight you board." Alex said. Washington opened Amanda's door and Amanda crawled out.

"Bye." That is all Amanda said. It was all she needed to say. They were going to be close these next couple of weeks.

"How was your dinner with Mr. Rider?"

"Pretty good. The food was actually really good. I enjoyed it thoroughly. We got what we needed to talk out of the way."

"That is good. I am glad you had a good time."

"Sergeant Washington, promise to be honest?" Washington looked at her with a crazy look then back ahead.

"Yes, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Um, no, I just want to know that I can always trust you know matter what. You are going to be there for me right?"

"That's why I became a soldier. To be there for somebody."

"Thank you. I want you to know the same. I trust you too." They finally arrived at her and Kenny-Ann's tent.

"Well good night Sergeant Washington."

"Good night Lance Corporal Johnson." She smiled at him and went inside the tent.

"Now for the rest of the night."

(A/N: Like it? Leave a review by clicking the review button below! Thanks and have a great day!—Savvy)


End file.
